


The Gift of Sanguinaris

by BurningRoseArts



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aesir as Vampires, Arranged Marriages, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bucky as Werewolf, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Loki as a vampire, Nick Fury as Werewolf, Norsk Language, Other, Sacrifices, Vampire Prophecy, Vampires, Werewolves, alternate universe/reality, czech language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningRoseArts/pseuds/BurningRoseArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Vampire’s Prophecy- Sanguinaris, the Goddess of Vampires, of Life Eternal thru Death Complete, will give her children the means to walk in the sun, to survive the harshest heats and master all magicks. She will choose one with a pure heart and gentle soul to carry her own blood, blood of the true Fae. If the Konge (king) of Her children marries the Chosen One the day of the Blood Sun- Total Solar Eclipse- and consummates the marriage under the darkness of a New Moon, at midnight, Sanguinaris’s powers will bloom within the Chosen One, to be shared with Her children through a Blood Rite. Only those who swear complete fealty to the Konge and Dronning (Queen) will be granted domain over both the lighted and darkened realm. The Chosen One will be known by her blood-red hair. <br/>Vampire King, Loki Laufeyson, has been searching for decades for the Chosen One. But he's finally discovered where to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> New Story! For this story, the Norse Mythology of the God Pantheon are vampires. As the story goes, the Vampire's language is Norsk. Werewolves speak Czech. The Nine Realms of Norse Mythology are various islands, with Midgard being considered the Mainland. Things will become clear as the story develops. This is a horror/fantasy story. I will add tags and explanation as this goes.

Prologue

The Stark Family farm was set against a small, but deep ravine. The ravine was the northern border of the village, separating the village lands from the great forest. Two houses, one small and one large, sat as the head of the farm land. One house was for the aging adults whose children had taken over the farm, the other was for the blooming family. Three barns, one for equipment, one for sheep, goats and chickens, the last for the horses. Four silos towered over the horizon, providing storage. And lots of land. Produce was the main source of income for the family. At the north-western border of the property stood a great grove of fruit trees. In the center of the property, taking up a great amount of space, were the vegetable garden's- tomatoes, onions, carrots, yams, cabbage and more. To the south were large, but fenced in, grazing fields for the livestock. 

This is where Aerilyn lived, with her two older brothers, Steve and Bruce, and her aunt Pepper, uncle Tony and cousin Clint. She and her brothers slept in the small house while her aunt, uncle and cousin lived in the larger house. The men worked in the fields and tended the livestock while Pepper and Aerilyn sold the crops, milk and wool at the market every other day. On the days they did not go to market, they did the cleaning and cooking. It was a fair and simple life, but it suited Aerilyn. 

N’jod was a peaceful village settled at the mouth of a small bay. Midgard was a large mass of land, typically called the Mainland, but the locals, as it was surrounded by eight islands, varying in sizes. Most of the islands, and the mainland were inhabited by Humans. There were a few Elves still left in the world, but most of them had left for the warmer shores of Alfheim in the south. There were other creatures throughout the mainland and islands, including Lycans, Ghouls and Vampires. It was known that the Lycans kept to themselves, setting up their protected territories within the denser forests of the Mainland, Vanaheim and Nidavellir. The Ghouls were said to only be found in Niflheim. And the Vampires reigned in Asgard. The vampires were a cruel and hostile race of immortal and magical creatures. They had a hierarchy, starting with the King, or Konge as he is called in the vampiric language of Norsk. The vampires are the only creatures in the realm who seem to covet power and cultivate magic in dark and horrific ways. They roam all the lands, feeding off any human, killing as many Lycans as they can and raiding villages, towns and settlements during the nights. 

The vampires were a menace. Led by their Konge, a merciless killer named Loki. Not much is known about him. He wasn’t anything to know before his actions against the previous vampire king, Odin. What was known was he killed the old king and seized the throne of Asgard for himself. The Aesir, those who were born vampires, not made by blood transfer, rebelled for a very short time, but as Loki was of the noble Aesir bloodline, his right as king was undeniable. It is also believed he was the most powerful in sorcery and used his magicks as a means to stop the rebellions before they truly got started. Asgard was rumored to be a dark and depressing place, filled with blood and death. No one travels there, for any reason. Those taken during raides are never seen or heard from again. Rumors and gossip carry the weight of the tales of Asgard. No one has truly laid eyes on Loki. But the thought of him was a powerful thing, and the vampires relished in that fear. 

Nineteen summer, and Aerilyn had not seen a vampire. She knew of them, like all humans knew of them. But they never came so far south as to raid their small port village.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampires come to N'jod.

Chapter 1

Thick, black clouds were gathering over the horizon of the sea, slowly darkening the sky. It was going to be a harsh storm. The wind was already picking up, and by midday, Pepper and Aerilyn were happy to have sold all their produce. It was definitely time to start packing up and head back to the farm. Everyone in the open-air port market was trying to accomplish the same thing. No one was paying attention to the bay and port itself. Not a single persona noticed the large, black Brig ship pull into the bay, anchoring in a way that would cut off the access into or out of the port bay. Several long boats were stealthily making their way to the port shore. A storm like this meant the vampires were coming. They never missed the opportunity a heavy storm presented for them. A day hunt. The most exhilarating kind, for the vampire. It was common knowledge, how the vampires tended to hunt. Unfortunately, everyone was so occupied by the coming storm and how to get themselves to the safety of their own homes, that no one noticed when the first few long boats hit shore. Several shadowy figures jumped off the boats and began moving through the crowds, unnoticed. At first.

Aerilyn was putting the last crate into the back of the cart and closing the gate when she heard someone scream. Pepper, her aunt, came running to the back of the cart, looking for the source of the scream. The crowd of merchants and shoppers were starting to run towards the village in a blind craze. Several dozen figures were sweeping through the crowd, obviously looking for something. Or someone. Pepper immediately pushed Aerilyn into the back of the cart.

“Pull your hood up,” Pepper ordered in a low hiss. “Cover your hair!”

Aerilyn’s eyes went wide with confusion, but did as she was told, tucking her hair behind her ears and pulling the hood of her cloak over her head. Pepper swiftly jumped into the front of the cart and snapped the reins. The horses, though spooked by the hysteria going on around them, surged forward at the snap and pulled the cart away. From where she sat in the back of the cart, she saw the figures moving through the crowd of people. They were snatching panicked men and women, ripping cloaks and hoods off of them. Not finding who they were looking for, the figures began getting violent. Aerilyn saw one figure twist the neck of one woman after her hood revealed her brown hair. The woman didn’t even have time to scream. Another figure threw a man into more people, knocking them all to the ground. More people were taking to their carts and trying to escape the slaughter. Three of the figures had a family cornered in their cart. Though she couldn’t hear what the figures were saying, she knew they were demanding information. Just before their cart was gone from the market, Aerilyn saw the figures set upon the family in the cart. Their screams cut short as their throats were ripped open and their attackers clamped themselves to the wounds. 

Vampires had come to their village.

As Pepper and Aerilyn’s cart rounded the bend in the road, taking them away from the village, Aerilyn saw a the last longboat come to shore. A tall man in a black leather duster with a gold pauldron on his right shoulder and matching bracers strode into the village with great purpose. The other vampires cleared his way. His shoulder length black hair was whipping in the air with the wind.

“My Lord,” one vampire said, bowing to the man. “We haven’t found her, yet.”

The tall vampire surveyed the cowering people the others had herded into the center of the market. He was regal and held himself with such authority. He was clearly the leader of this raiding party.

“We are looking for a young woman. Tell me where she is, and we will leave this village in peace, never to return,” the head vampire said to the crowd. He took a piece of parchment from his pocket and unfolded it. He held it up and showed it to the crowd. It was a drawing of a young woman with dark red hair, brilliant green eyes, dark full lips and soft porcelain skin. Several people in the crowd gasped in recognition. A smile spread over the raven haired vampire’s face. “Ah, so you do recognize her. Where is she?”

But no one offered an answer. The head vampire growled. He grabbed one of the men from the crowd and held him by his throat. “Tell me, or die. Slowly. Painfully. Every one of you.” His face contorted in anger and frustration. But no one said a thing. The head vampire crushed the man’s throat with one hand and threw him to the ground. The head vampire looked to the other vampires. “Kill the men, take the women and children to the ship. We’ll keep them as food for our journey home.”

Before he could turn to leave a woman jumped up out of the crowd. “No please! Spare us, and I’ll tell you where to find the maiden.”

The head vampire smiled triumphantly.

 

Pepper ran the horses as fast as they could go the whole way back to their farm. It had started raining, making the trail from the main road to their farm house muddy and rough. They were within eyesight of the farm when the back wheel of the cart got stuck. Pepper didn’t waste a moment. She jumped from the cart. 

“Aerilyn, listen to me. You need to run to the house as fast as you can. Tell Uncle the vampires are here,” Pepper said, yanking the gate of the cart open and helping her niece out of the back. 

“What? What about you?” Aerilyn was confused.

“I have to unhook the horses. I will be right behind you, I promise. Please, go!” 

Aerilyn hated the thought of leaving her aunt alone, but could clearly see her aunt was not in the mood to argue. Aerilyn hugged Pepper quickly before running off in the direction of the house.

Upon getting to the front door of the main house, Aerilyn was met by her uncle Tony. 

“Aeri, what’s wrong? Where’s Pepper?” He asked, noticing the frantic expression on his niece’s face.  
“She’s unhooking the horses. The cart got stuck in the mud,” Aerilyn said, trying to get her breathing under control. “The market is overrun by vampires. We got out of there as fast as we could.”

Tony was ushering his niece into the house as she spoke but stopped when she mentioned the vampires. He grabbed his cloak from the hook near the door. 

“Find your brothers and Clint. I’m going to help Pepper,” Tony explained. “Do not leave this house until we get back.” Aerilyn nodded. She watched her uncle leave the house before turning to the kitchen to look for her brothers and cousin. 

“Steve? Bruce?” She yelled, when she didn’t find them in the kitchen. But no one answered. She went to the kitchen door and looked outside. The rain was pounding against the ground and the sky was so dark she suddenly wondered if Tony had thought to take a lantern with him to find Pepper. She saw some figures coming closer to the house and slammed the kitchen door shut in fright. Many houses had protective wardings and barriers in place to guard against vampiric intrusion. She knew this house was safe from one coming in. But when the door opened, she couldn’t help but scream in surprise.

“Aeri? What’s wrong?” She heard Steve ask.

“Oh! Steve! Where were you guys?” She asked as Steve, Bruce and Clint made their way into the house. 

“Making sure the animals were in their pens. This storm is going to be a long, bad one,” Clint explained. 

“What’s wrong, Aeri?” Bruce asked.

“Vampires are in the village. Pepper and I got away, but the cart got stuck on the trail. Tony is out trying to help her,” Aerilyn explained.

“Vampires?” They all gasped. 

“I knew this would be a bad storm,” Steve said. He exchanged a look with Bruce and Clint, then returned his gaze to his little sister. “Are you alright? What did you see?”

“They came ashore in longboats. They were very quiet and moved like shadows at first. They were going through the market ripping hoods and cloaks from people as if looking for someone.”

“But, we’ve been so careful. No one knows, outside this village. And I can’t think of anyone who would spread rumors,” Bruce mumbled. Aerilyn’s brow furrowed. But he seemed to be talking more to Steve and Clint. 

“I’ll bet money it was Katherine,” Steve said. “Remember, she was traveling over the summer and never came back. I’ll bet they got her and she either let it slip or she told them to save her own neck.”

“It doesn’t matter how they know. They know,” Clint said. He looked at Aerilyn. “Did any of them see you?”

“I don’t think so. What’s going on? What are you not telling me?” Aerilyn demanded. 

Before any of the men could tell her anything, however, they heard someone yelling outside. The four of them made their way to the front room. Pulling the curtain aside, Clint saw ten vampires standing in front of the house. Tony and Pepper were standing, with their hands bound behind them, in front of the vampires. 

“It’s the vampires and they have mother and father,” Clint said. He turned back to Aerilyn. “You need to stay away from the doors and windows. We’ll try to get them to release mother and father. But you have to stay out of sight, no matter what. Ok?”

“Why? Why are they here? Why do they have Tony and Pepper? Please, tell me what’s going on!” Aerilyn was beginning to panic.

“We will tell you everything, when we’re all safe. Please, just hide until one of us come for you,” Bruce said. 

Steve gently pushed his sister towards the back rooms of the house. When she was no longer visible from the front room, Clint opened the door, slowly, but remained on the inside of the threshold.

“Release them!” Clint yelled over the pounding of the rain against the house. 

“Give us the girl,” one of the vampires countered in a dry raspy voice.

“What girl?” Bruce asked.

“We know she lives here! If you hand her over, we will let you all live,” the vampire yelled. Steve could hear Aerilyn shuffling around in the back closet. 

“There’s no girl here,” Clint yelled.

Lightning ripped through the sky in a blinding streak of blue-white light. Steve heard Aerilyn squeak in fear as thunder roared through the air. 

“We are not so ignorant as to think you’d send such a girl into this storm,” said one of the vampires. 

The three men struggled not to look back into the house, trying to avoid giving anything away to the sharp eyes of the vampires.

“Bring her out here!”

“Don’t do it!” They heard Tony yell. “They’ll kill us, either way. Keep her safe!”

The vampire holding Tony threw him to the ground and kicked him in the side, repeatedly. Pepper’s cried for mercy could be heard over the rain. When the vampire pulled Tony back to his feet, he was bleeding in several places. The vampire dragged a finger through the blood coming from a gash on Tony’s head. He made a show of bringing his finger to his mouth and licking off the blood. 

“Enough!” Cried another vampire. “We have other means to force her out.”

Clint, Bruce and Steve watched as five vampires surged away from the group, toward to house. Out of nowhere, lit lanterns appeared in their hands. They surrounded the house as one of the vampires from the group gave a command in an unfamiliar language. Without warning, a lantern was launched with incredible force though the front room window. It smashed against the far wall and the flame quickly attached itself to the wall, spreading with unnatural speed. 

Steve immediately grabbed a blanket from the chair by the hearth and tried to dampen the growing fire. Clint and Bruce shrank back further into the house, looking for water and other means to extinguish the flames. A crash was heard in the back room and Aerilyn screamed. Steve dropped the blanket without thought and ran to the back of the house. Another lantern had been hurled through another window and had smashed against the room door. The door was engulfed in flames far too quickly, trapping Aerilyn inside the room, and her brother outside. 

“Aeri!” Steve yelled over the sound of the wooden house hissing and snapping under the flames. “Aeri, are you alright?” 

Thick, black smoke was beginning to cloud the house as a third lantern crashed through the kitchen window, igniting on contact with the pantry. Clint and Bruce were choking on smoke, unable to keep up with the spreading catastrophe. They gave up, to find Steve trying to get into the back room.

“Steve! I can’t get to the door! Everything is burning!” Aerilyn screamed. She turned slowly in the room, trying to find either a way out, or a way to stop the fire from further destruction. The only thing she found was the broken window, three vampires standing a few feet beyond it. She’d been found. “The vampires are outside the window!”

Steve and Clint looked at each other for just a moment, before both kicking the door down. It flew from it’s hinges in splinters. Bruce ran into the room, a blanket covering his head. He grabbed Aerilyn, tossed the blanket over her and pulled her out through the burning doorway. 

The house was ablaze. The smoke was suffocating. And there was no safe way out of the house. Bruce had swept Aerilyn up into his arms, holding her tight. There were cuts and scratches along her exposed arms, face and neck from the window’s glass spraying into the room. They were not bad, not serious, but not something to have around a feral herd of vampires. 

“If we can get to the ravine, we can get down and across to the forest,” Clint said. 

“And how do you suggest we get out of here without getting caught by the vampires?” Steve asked.

They had taken to crouching down, doing their best to stay out of the intruding smokes grasp. Bruce had set Aerilyn next to him on the floor and was doing his best to shield her from the intense heat surrounding them. 

“At this point, I don’t think it matters, we can’t stay in here any longer,” Bruce said.

“Alright. Our main objective has to be getting Aeri out of here and away from the vampires,” Steve said. The other two men agreed. “We go out, together, the back door. I’ll take Aerilyn with me, I’m faster. You two distract the vampires. We’ll go to the willow creek and wait for you.”

“If we aren’t there by nightfall, get her to safety,” Clint said. Aerilyn looked at her brothers and cousin in a mixture of confusion and panic. 

“No! They’ll kill you!” She exclaimed, grabbing her cousin’s hands.

“They haven’t killed mother or father yet, which suggests they are under orders not to kill anyone in the family,” Clint replied. He smiled softly at his cousin.

Steve pulled Aerilyn into his arms and stood up. Bruce and Clint ran to the back door. It was barely a door anymore, but it was still an obstacle. They kicked the debris out of the way as fast as they could and jumped off the porch onto the ground. Four vampires had come around to the back by that time and set upon the two men. Steve waited until they were totally engaged with Clint and Bruce before stepping out of the house with Aerilyn in his arms. Bruce and Clint were holding their own against the vampires surprising well, allowing Steve to carry his sister away from the crumbling house, with great haste, towards the ravine. The two were only feet from the edge when a fifth vampire came around the house and spotted them. He shrieked in the same language as was spoken before and ran after them. Steven set Aerilyn down on her feet and pulled her along with him as he began to descend the stone steps carved into the side of the ravine wall. The stone steps were slick from the rain. Steve’s goal to get to the other side, to the forest, was quickly being swallowed as the ravine began to swell with the rain water. There was a narrow stone bridge that crossed the ravine’s surface. They just needed to get across it before the water level got too high. 

The vampires were already starting down the steps. Aerilyn looked behind her and saw seven coming quickly. They moved over the slippery stones with a startling, supernatural agility. Just as Steve pulled Aerilyn from the last step, two of the vampires jumped from and landed with ease in front of the siblings. A bolt of lightning ripped through the sky and thunder crashed. The bank of the ravine was rocky and muddy, and Steve couldn’t halt his momentum. He and his sister plowed into the vampires, sending four bodied into the muck and grime. Steve was the first to recover, scrambling to his feet and grasping for Aerilyn’s hand. She, however, was not as lucky. She had become entangled in the long limbs of one of the vampires. Five more vampires were on Steve and Aerilyn before either could react. It took three to subdue Steve, finally rendering him unconscious with the hilt of a dagger to the back of his head. Aerilyn began struggling against the iron hold of the vampire with whom she’d collided. By sheer luck, the vampire had grabbed a handful of her apron and skirts, allowing Aerilyn to pull away from the beast. It’s claws tore her skirts, but she couldn’t be bothered with modesty at this point. She kicked out, the hard heel of her boot connecting viciously with the vampire’s head. The other’s, who had been working her brother over, lunged for her, creating a pile of flailing arms and snapping jaws. 

Aerilyn wanted nothing more than to rouse her brother and continue over the ravine and up to the forest, but the water was rising, the vampires regrouping and she was out of time. All she could do was hope they wouldn’t kill him, and the rest of her family, as she began skipping from one boulder to the next, making her way across the swelling ravine. 

The vampires untangled themselves from one another and leapt after her. Luck was still on Aerilyn’s side, it seemed, as the rain started coming down in sheets, causing the ravine to start splashing and crashing against the banks and the boulder bridge. As Aerilyn jumped onto the far bank, one vampire had managed to jump onto the last boulder. It reached a long, pale hand out to grab Aerilyn, but the crashing waters of the ravine jumped up and swept the vampire into the currents. The drenched red-head didn’t bother looking back at the rest of the feral herd. She climbed her way up the stone-carved steps of the ravine wall and vanished into the forest.

~~~~~~~~

It had been over an hour since he sent the ten vampires to follow up on the village woman’s lead. The head vampire paced the length of the dock, waiting impatiently. The storm wouldn’t last much longer. They needed to get the girl and get inside the safety of their Brig before the sun came back out at full force. He looked over the crowd still sitting in front of the vendor booths of the marketplace. His fellow vampires were becoming restless. One was trying to sneak closer to a young man with a gash in his arm. The lead vampire snarled at the other one, a warning sound that sent the other vampire slinking away. He had given his word no human would be harmed if the woman was found. He was, of course, a man of his word.

The sight of his vampires pulling a cart back into the marketplace had him sighing in relief. 

The girl’s family much have put up quite the fight, he thought. Eight vampires brought the cart to the docks. His brow furrowed as he recounted his men. 

“Only eight return?” He asked.

“Kalvin was killed by the girl’s brother. Terrance was swept away by the flooding ravine,” one of the vampires explained. 

The head vampire walked around to the side of the cart. Five humans were unconscious and bound in the cart. One woman with blonde hair, and four men. Anger and frustration flared through the head vampire’s blood. He whirled around and grabbed one of the vampires by the throat, lifting him off the ground with one hand.

“Where is she!” He growled.

“My Lord, she managed to escape into the forest,” the vampire gasped. “We tried to follow... but that’s how... we l-lost Terrance.” The vampire was struggling in the head vampire’s grip. The head vampire roared in anger and threw the other vampire across the docks into the water. 

As the head vampire started pacing furiously, trying to decide the next course of action, the vampire who had grappled with Aerilyn stepped forward, holding the scraps of her apron and dress. 

“My Lord,” he said, anxiously. “I held her for a moment before she escaped. I tore her dress. We could use the fabric for her scent. Send the skrekkulv and Jeger into the forest to find her.”

Steadily, the head vampire took the soaked fabrics from the other vampire. He held it to his nose and inhaled deeply. The fabric smelled of earth, rain, smoke and vampires. But lingering under it all was a scent so pure and refreshing, it made his mouthwater. Vanilla, roses and a hint of honey. Her scent. His eyes flashed red with rage for only a second before returning to his usual ocean blue. He had been so close to finally having her. 

The raven-haired vampire glared at the other vampires. “Everyone back on the ship! Put her family in the hold and weigh anchor,” he yelled. 

Each member of Aerilyn’s family was taken onto a longboat. The head vampire climbed into his longboat before turning back to the villagers. 

“If the maiden returns, see to it she is secured. I will be leaving two of my men here, at the docks, to collect her. If you do this, I will personally see to it that no vampires ever raid this village again.” He looked pointedly at the last two vampires on the shore. “Do not feed on anyone of this village. If she returns. Bring her back to the ship. If we retrieve her first, I will send word and you will come back to the ship. Understood?”

The two vampires nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted the wrong chapter as chapter 2. I am fixing that. I apologize!

Chapter 2

Aerilyn ran for as long as she could. The harsh rain had started to let up and the thick canopy of the forest gave her shelter from the winds. She’d run in these woods for years, with her brothers and cousin. She knew every tree root, every fallen branch, every snake’s hole. Though her skirts were heavy with water, she kept her pace. Aerilyn was frightened. Steve had planned on taking her to the willow creek. It was a good walk into the forest from their farm. But it was a good place to hide. The willow trees along the tiny creek grew big and hearty. The oldest tree had a great set of lower branches that she could climb and hide in. She just had to get there. Just keep running. That was her mantra. Don’t look back, just keep running. Get the creek. 

The sight of the willows surrounding the creek was a thing to behold, after the day Aerilyn had gone through. She was breathless, and had a stitch in her sides. But she had made it. The creek was lined with willows and large rocks and boulders. Aerilyn knelt, gratefully at the edge of the creek. Cupping her hand and dipping it into the creek, she greedily drank the cool, refreshing waters. When her thirst was quenched, Aerilyn looked around the creek. It was only then, as her mind began to calm and her breathing started to settle, that she realized how quiet the woods were. Though tranquil, there was something rather unsettling about the silence. The stillness of everything. Usually, after such a storm, the woods would be teeming with life, with animals coming out of their shelters, looking for food and water. But there was nothing.

Aerilyn huffed. “Now what?” She wondered aloud. 

As if on cue, Aerilyn heard twigs snapping under heavy feet. Immediately, she was up and running towards the large willow tree. More twigs and leaves being rustled as she nimbly climbed to up to the security of the thick branches. She was more than fifteen feet off the ground when she saw a man walk to the bank of the creek. The man knelt by the spot Aerilyn had just been sitting in, running his dark hand on the ground as if feeling for something. 

“Someone was just here. The dirt is warm,” the man. He was wearing a cloak made of animal pelts with the hood pulled up. He pulled a glove back onto his hand and began looking around. 

“Can you track her?” Another voice came from the other side of the willow Aerilyn was perched in.

“She’s in that tree,” the first man said. She could hear the grin in his voice. 

Aerilyn could feel two sets of eyes looking up at her from the ground. 

“What are you doing up there?” Asked the man standing behind her tree.

She didn’t answer right away, afraid the vampires had found her. Aerilyn watched from her branch as the first man started to slowly climb up her tree. Carefully, she swung from her branch to another one, then jumped up to the next one. 

“Wait, we won’t hurt you,” the man climbing the tree called. Aerilyn looked down at his face. Dark chocolate eyes and a soft smile looked back at her. “You’re hurt. Please, let us help you.”

“Truly, we mean you no harm,” the man still standing at the base of the tree called.

Aerilyn stopped moving towards the next branch. “Who are you?” She asked in a shaky voice.

The man climbing the tree continued his assent, finding his way to the next branch, slowly coming closer to Aerilyn.

“My name is Sam. That’s Matt. We saw the smoke coming from Stark Farm and went to see what happened...”

“We were attacked!” Aerilyn interrupted him. “Vampires raided the village and came to our farm. I only managed to escape. They have my family!” It was clear in her voice she was on the verge of hysteria. Sam moved faster, jumping from limb to limb, finally easing himself onto the same branch as Aerilyn. She did her best, given the narrow circumstances, to push back further towards the trunk of the great willow tree. 

“You’re injured,” Sam said calmly, raising his hands so she could see he was unarmed. “You’re exhausted and hungry. Please, let us help you. We are friends of your uncle’s.”

“You are?” There was something about him she couldn’t quite place. Something about the way he moved. The way he spoke. “Can you help me?”

The gentle smile spreading over his dark face gave Aerilyn a bit of hope. He held out his hand towards her. “We can.”

 

~~~~~~~

He had sent out the human Jeger’s with two of his skrekkulv just before the clouds lifted and the cursed sun pierced through the darkness. The drudge were on deck, working to sail his ship up the coast towards the next port village. The head vampire had promised not to kill or abduct anyone else from N’jod, but that didn’t mean his crew wouldn’t need sustenance for the journey back to Asgard. And he knew their stores at the palace were running quite low, as well. He had told his crew to go ashore at nightfall and bring back as many humans as possible. 

The day was passing too slowly for him. Normally, he was a patient being, but to have come so close to possessing she for whom he’d been searching so long and not have her sitting in his stately cabin, now, was causing him a significant amount of disquiet. He found himself pacing around his cabin. The female drudge he had brought to keep him company and give him a distraction on the journey to Midgard slept on a small nest of cushions and blankets. He drank a little more than he needed to when he returned to the ship and she was paying the price. The books he’d brought with him were of no interest to him. He wanted to go out and look for the woman, again. But he couldn’t. He had to wait. He had to put his trust in the hands of those who could walk in the daylight. And he did not like it.

~~~~~~~

Sam and Matt led Aerilyn further into the forest than she’d ever been before. But they promised her safety, and food. So she followed them, trying her best to keep up. It was well past suppertime when they brought her to the edge of a cozy glade in the forest. Aerilyn stopped and took in her surroundings. Several simple wooden cottages with thatched roofs circled a large longhouse. Huts built around the trunks of trees resting on the lowest branches. Campfires everywhere. And a rather large number of people. Children were playing off by one larger cottage to the north of the glade. Men and women were sitting in a circle in front of the longhouse. There were men cleaning deer and woman cleaning fish at tables off to the west of the longhouse, and older kids were washing clothes in large barrels on the east side. Aerilyn had never seen such a community.  
“Come on, we’ll take you to see Hlavni,” Matt said. He reached out to take Aerilyn’s hand, lacing his fingers with hers. He led her to the group of people sitting outside the longhouse. Sam stayed a few paces behind, noticing as everyone she passed stopped and stared at her. 

“Hlavni,” Matt said, getting everyone’s attention. It was clear this was a formal title of one of the men. A man sitting at the apex of the circle stood up. Aerilyn couldn’t help but shrink back a step at his presence. He was a large man, with dark skin and dark eyes. He wore black leather and an eye patch over his left eye. Though his face was weathered and rugged, when he looked from Matt to Aerilyn, a gentle smile curled his lips. 

“Matt, who do you have there?” He asked. 

“We found her in the large willow tree by the creek,” Matt started. Then he realized he’d never asked her name. He turned to ask but was cut off by Sam.

“This is Aerilyn Stark,” Sam said.

The large man looked her over. “What happened?” He asked, gruffly.

“Vampires raided N’jod and burned down the Stark farm house, looking for her,” Matt explained. “She got away, but they have her family. She has nowhere else to go, Sir.”

“I understand. My name is Nick. I am the Hlavni of this community. I offer you sanctuary.” The man in black leather turned to one of the women in the circle. “Maria, will you please take Miss Stark to the bathhouse and help her get cleaned up. I’ll send Phil over to look over her injuries. And see about getting her some clean clothes.”

A woman with dark hair and blue eyes stood up with a warm smile. “Come on, we’ll get you cleaned up and feeling better.”

Aerilyn thanked Matt and Sam for their help before following Maria to the far side of the longhouse.

When the two women were out of sight, the three men sat down.

“So, what happened?” Nick asked.

“The vampires knew she was in N’jod. It looks like they followed her from the port to the farm. The house was nothing but ash by the time we got there, but the only body found was a vampire. We followed her scent to the willow creek,” Sam explained.

“Was it Him?” Nick asked.

“Yes. He was there, in the village,” Matt confirmed.

“Damn.” Nick thought for a moment before speaking again. “At least you found her. We’ll be able to keep her from them if she’s within our territory. I want someone with her at all times. She is not to leave the borders of our territory.”

A low growl from the far edge of the glade interrupted the discussion. Nick, Matt and Sam jumped up and made their way to the area. Just inside the forest they could see the silhouette of two large animals. Nick tilted his head back and sniffed the air. 

“There are only two of you, and a whole community of us,” Nick called. “Go back to you master. You’re too late.”

The three men watched as the figures crept away, into the shadows of the forest. 

“Having her stay here is dangerous. It puts everyone in the community at risk. Human Jeger might not want to enter our territory, but you know the vampires won’t hesitate to come in here looking for her,” Sam said as they walked back to the longhouse.

“I know,” Nick said. “But He knows not to come here tonight.” Nick looked up at the sky. The sun was setting, sending ripples of purple and pink across the sky. The moon would be full tonight, and at it’s apex in just a few hours. “James, I want you and Matt to stay with the girl tonight. Tomorrow we will talk to her and figure out what we’re going to do to keep her away from those vampires.” A young man with ear-length brown hair and a rather dour expression on his face stood up and walked off towards the bathhouse. Matt nodded to the others and ran off after him. “Sam, go ask Phil to take a look at the girl’s injuries.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was incorrectly posted as chapter 2, it is actually chapter 3. Sorry.

Night had fallen by the time the skrekkulv and human Jeger returned to the ship. The drudge had all been locked back in the hold for the night and the vampire crew was bustling about, getting ready to head to shore.

One of the human Jeger approached the head vampire’s cabin. 

“Enter!” 

Closing the door behind him, the man stood stiffly in front of the head vampire.

“Master, the skrekkulv followed her trail through the forest, but a complication has arisen.”

“Where is she?” He growled.

“Hidden in the Lycan’s territory,” the man explained. 

The head vampire visibly winced. He walked to the windows and pulled the heavy curtain aside. The bright, full moon had started to climb the night sky. “The dogs will be at their peak strength and nearly completely invulnerable tonight. It’s not the right time to storm their territory and take the girl. But, perhaps, we can create a bit of discord and unsettle their community enough that they’ll make a mistake and leave the girl less guarded in the next few days. Maybe upset them enough they won’t want to protect her.” The head vampire turned his attention back to the man standing before him. “Scott, let the others know we are going to the forest. I want everyone ready, immediately.”

The man bowed. “Yes, Master.”

~~~~~~~

 

Aerilyn was happy to get cleaned up and changed into a clean dress. A man, named Phil, had come to the bathhouse to examine the extent of her injuries. Only one cut, on her left arm, had been deep enough to need stitches. Phil had tied a soft white cloth over it to keep the stitches from rubbing on her new dress. The rest of the knicks and scratches were cleaned, but otherwise fine. When she emerged from the bathhouse, she found Matt and another man waiting for her.

“Aerilyn, this is James, our Druhym Hlavnim,” Matt introduced. “We’re going to be your accompaniment while you’re here.” 

“What does... Druhym Hlavim mean?” Aerilyn asked. She knew she was miss pronouncing the words, and gave the men a sheepish look while trying to say them.

“Hlavni means Chief. Nick is our Chief, our Alpha. I’m the Alpha in training, Druhym Hlavnim,” James explained. Aerilyn blushed deeply as he openly studied her face.

“Oh, my, I don’t want to put you out. I’m sure you have more important things to do than show me around.” Aerilyn was starting to feel nervous under James’s gaze. Matt was the first to realize this, using the time Aerilyn averted her attention to the kids playing nearby to reach out and smack James on the shoulder. James looked at Matt, who raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes in a meaningful way. James just shrugged awkwardly. 

“It’s our honor to be your escorts, Miss Stark,” James said. He held out his hand and waited for her to take it. When she did, he felt a sudden energy rush through him. He gave her an awkward smile. “Come on, food is ready.” 

Aerilyn thought he would take her into the longhouse, where they’d find tables and food. Instead, James and Matt led her around to the south side of the longhouse. Long tables with several chairs were set up all over the clearing. Men and women were setting platters full of food in the center of each table and kids were going around with plates and flatware, putting them in front of the chairs. 

James and Matt pulled Aerilyn towards what looked to be the head table. They stood behind their seats, Aerilyn between the two, Nick on the other side of James, also standing. 

“Friends,” Nick said, once everyone was standing behind a chair. “Tonight, we have a new friend with us.” He gestured to the breathtaking red-head standing between Matt and James. “This is Aerilyn Stark. She will be staying with us for a while. I want you all to help her feel welcomed. Now, let’s eat!” And with that, everyone sat and began filling their plates. 

Aerilyn, though she hadn’t eaten since breakfast, found she didn’t have much of an appetite. She picked mindlessly at the meat on her plate and took uninterested sips of her water. She tried to enjoy the company and conversation of the table, but her mind was preoccupied with the events of the day and her family’s safety and health that she just couldn’t put herself into the revelry. 

Wait, are they celebrating? She thought to herself. “Is this a celebration?” She asked James.

“It’s a full moon,” he responded plainly.

“Why is that cause for celebration? It happens once a month.”

Nick turned his attention to Aerilyn. “My dear, we are a community of Lycans called the Ochrance Prirody tribe. Or Nature’s Guardians, if you like. On the night of the full moon, we celebrate nature and our heritage.” 

Aerilyn had never met a Lycan before. Of course, she had heard of them, just as she had heard of vampires. Now her curiosity was peaked. What she had heard of Lycans, they were a kind beings with a keen connection to nature. She smiled gently at Nick. “Oh, I’ve never met a Lycan before, let alone an entire community. Thank you so much for your hospitality!” 

“You are quite welcome, Miss Stark,” he said, returning her smile.

Matt and James did their best to engage Aerilyn in conversation, offering insight into the celebration of the full moon, talking about their community and themselves. They tried their best not to ask about her family, the farm or the events of the day. They knew it was a lot for her to assess and wanted to give her some time to come to terms with what had happened. No one wanted to upset her. 

As the meal was winding down and people were starting to drift off to their cottages, the wind kicked up and blew a heavy scent through the glade. Nick, James and Matt’s attentions were quickly turned to the edge of the clearing to the west. Men and women set themselves in a circle around the longhouse, facing every direction. Nick moved quickly, more quickly than aerilyn thought possible, towards the western tree line, but stopped a fair distance away. Matt, Sam, Maria and a red-haired woman Aerilyn hadn’t met yet went to stand with Nick. James stayed next to Aerilyn, standing in a very protective manner.

“You’re more foolish than I gave you credit for, vampire!” Nick yelled at the forest. 

Aerilyn watched as shadowy figures emerged from the depths of forest. The clearing was surrounded by these figures. They stopped at the absolute edge of the forest, just enough of them showing for the bright moonlight to illuminate them. Looking over to where Nick and his entourage stood, Aerilyn gasped at seeing a familiar standing just a bit further into the clearing then the rest. In the moonlight, Aerilyn could see his face better than she had when he arrived at the docks. Smooth, pale skin. High, angular cheekbones, thin lips and a sharp nose. Inky black hair touching his broad shoulders. And penetrating, deep blue eyes. He was intensely regal, a commanding presence in black leathers and gold armor. She couldn’t help but realize how supernaturally handsome he was. More so than most of the other vampires. 

The head vampire appeared confident and unrushed, as he looked around the glade. When his eyes finally found Aerilyn, standing a fair distance away, behind James, a satisfied smile twisted his lips. She was more beautiful than he had imagined. And much younger. 

He finally looked at Nick. “I came for the girl. Give her to me.” He was not the slightest bit bothered by the growling Lycans. He smirked, mischievously. 

“And why would we do that? She doesn’t belong to you, Loki,” Nick said. Aerilyn blinked. So that was Loki, King of the vampires. She’d heard tales about him, his viciousness and cruelty. No one had mentioned what he looked like. “What’s to keep me from sending my pack out to kill every last one of you?”

The handsome vampire, Loki, took a few steps forward, never breaking eye contact with Nick. “If you kill us, I won’t be able to stop the rest of my crew from slaughtering every being in N’jod or Valley Port. Her family awaits on my ship. They are alive, for now. But if I do not return, if I do not give my signal to the rest of my crew, everyone will die, painfully, and their remains will be sent here, for you.” The vampire was calm and confident. No one could tell if he was bluffing. No one wanted to call his bluff. He turned his attention back to Aerilyn, and smiled openly, revealing his elongated canines. “One of your brother’s woke up an hour ago. He was so terribly concerned about your well being. Come back to my ship with me, and you can see him. You can see them all. They are, relatively, unharmed and will remain as such, if you leave with me, now.” 

Aerilyn gasped at the mention of her family, and whimpered when Loki spoke of her brother. But James turned around, away from the vampire, blocking her view of him. James pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, whispering into her hair, soothing words.  
“Not going to happen,” Nick called. “You are leaving here empty handed, vampire. Be thankful for that.”

“As you wish,” Loki growled. He started walking backwards, retreating into the forest. “Send them.” As his voice carried over the clearing, and he vanished from sight, several objects came flying from the trees into the clearing. Then the figures in the forest dissolved into the shadows. 

A few men approached the objects that had landed in the circle. The reactions were audible gasps. People started yelling at the others. Nick, who was inspecting one of the objects, ordered the children to be taken into the cottages. When he saw Aerilyn, James and Matt coming to inspect the situation, he stood and stopped them.

“Aerilyn, you don't want to see this. James and Matt will show you where you'll be sleeping tonight. We will talk tomorrow,” Nick said. He put a hand on her shoulder and did his best to sound gentle. She was not one of his pack, he had no authority over her. 

“Please, tell me what's going on? Why does that vampire want me?” Aerilyn asked. It was clear she was scared and confused. 

Nick looked at her for a moment, trying to decide what to tell her. “Please, go with James to his cottage. I promise, once I've settled the situation here, I will come speak with you.”

With a sigh, Aerilyn let James take her by the hands and lead her to a cottage on the east side of the longhouse. “We don’t have the grand houses of the cities, but they work for us. I’ll set up the fire. You can take the bed tonight, I’ve spent several nights in the chair in front of the hearth, so I won’t mind giving up my bed for a pretty girl.”

Aerilyn could only smile at his comment. So much had happened she felt suddenly numb. She tried to distract her mind from the thoughts swirling around her brain by taking in her surroundings. The thatch-roofed cottage was a single room with a sturdy looking bed with a decent looking mattress, a wooden table with a couple chairs sat in in the corner near the hearth, and a small kitchen lined half of the wall adjacent to the table. There were two battered, but comfortable looking arm chairs sitting in front of the hearth. There was a small wardrobe by the bed. Furs, pillows and rugs were strewn about the place. 

“I didn’t know I’d be having company, tonight. I would have cleaned a bit.” James began making a fire in the hearth, giving Aerilyn a chance to look around. “Do you want anything? I have some fruit, ale and water in here. Otherwise, I can go back to the tables and bring you something.”

“Water is fine. Thank you.”

Aerilyn sat in one of the chairs by the fire. James made himself busy, pouring a cup of water and bringing it over to her, then set about trying to tidy up a bit. She offered to help, but he politely refused. It was some time later when Nick knocked on the cottage door. He walked in, followed by Maria, Phil, Matt and the redhead from earlier.

“What did the vampires throw into our territory?” James asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

“Remains, body parts. Probably from their raid on N’jod and Valley Village. We buried what we could,” Nick explained. Aerilyn covered her mouth in shock and disgust. “It appeared to have been pieces. There is a chance the people are actually still alive, mostly.”

“They’re going to keep doing this, aren’t they?” Aerilyn asked. The question was only met with concerned eyes and quiet sympathy. “Because of me? Why?”

Nick pursed his lips as he considered how to tell Aerilyn what he knew. He took a seat in the arm chair next to her. Matt, James and Phil sat on pillows on the floor while the two women pulled the kitchen table chairs over to join the group. 

“Miss Stark, have you ever heard about the Vampire’s Prophecy?” He finally asked. Aerilyn shook her head. “Your parents, your aunt and uncle never said anything about it? What about Sanguinaris?” Again, she shook her head, confusion and questions etching deep lines in her furrowed brow. Nick took a deep breath and exhaled before he continued. “Sanguinaris is the vampire’s patron goddess. The goddess of Blood and Darkness and Eternal Life. She created the vampires in her image. Most vampires now were bitten and turned by other vampires, diluting the bloodlines. But the Aesir are still of the pure bloodlines. Or so they claim. That’s why they are as strong as they are, I guess. Anyway, many centuries ago, a prophecy was declared stating Sanguinaris would give Her children the means to walk in the sun. She would choose one human girl with a pure heart and gentle soul to carry Her own blood, the blood of the True Fae. There’s some ritual involving the Vampire King and the Chosen One, after which, the Chosen One’s blood will grant the vampires the ability to walk in the sun.” Nick paused to let Aerilyn take in all the information he had just told her. 

“What does this have to do with me?” Aerilyn asked, suspiciously. 

“It’s said that Sanguinaris was the most beautiful of all the Gods, and most vain. The prophecy claims the Chosen One will be recognized by her pale lavender eyes and blood-red hair. Same as the Goddess’s,” Nick explained.

A look of surprise and realization crossed Aerilyn’s face. The vampires in the market had been tearing people’s hoods off, looking at their hair and faces. They were looking for a redhead with lavender eyes. Like hers. When she was four years old she remembered asking her mother why no one else in the village had red hair. Her mother just told her she was special. Other’s mocked her, cruely calling her hair a curse. Apparently, they were both right.

“They think I’ll make them sun walkers?” She whispered.

“And that would be very bad for the rest of the realms if the prophecy is true,” Nick sighed. He understood this was a harrowing thing to put in front of such an innocent young woman. She’d never been outside N’jod before today. And now he was telling her she may be cursed by a Goddess to make vampires sun walkers. 

“They have my family,” Aerilyn sobbed. This was too much for her. She couldn’t contain her fear and distress anymore. “They won’t stop until they have me, will they? More people will die because of me.”

“I wish I could tell you that wouldn’t happen. But I don’t know. What I do know is that Loki can not get his hands on you, or all the realms will suffer.” Nick gave Aerilyn a sympathetic look. “I think, given that the vampires already know you are here with us, it would be in your best interest to stay with us. We can protect you. And we will try to find a way to rescue your family.” 

Aerilyn looked around at the others in the cottage. She was endangering everyone in this community by being here. “Your community is in danger if I stay here. I can’t do that to you, after you’ve been so gracious to me.” Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. She couldn’t stay, but she had nowhere to go. The vampires would be waiting for her to leave the Pack Territory. 

“Aerilyn, you are safest here, with us. We are capable of protecting you, and our Pack from the vampires. Please consider staying with us,” James said. He had shifted his pillow across the floor so he was sitting by her side, looking up at her with storm blue eyes. Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes and nodded. 

“It’s settled. You will stay with James tonight and tomorrow we will set you up with your own cottage,” Nick said. He rose from his chair, gave a meaningful look at Matt and James and left. The two women, Matt and Phil stayed, but rearranged themselves around the hearth to be more comfortable.

The group talked about what they would do the following day. The red haired woman, Natasha, said she’d take a some of their hunters to the back to the Stark farm and salvage any crops and livestock they could. James and Matt promised to help Aerilyn find a cottage and get settled in. They talked well into the early hours of the morning before James asked everyone to leave so Aerilyn could get some sleep. When everyone had left, James tucked Aerilyn into the bed and made himself comfortable on one of the chairs.


	5. Chapter 4

There was nothing more Loki could do under the light of a full moon, so he pulled his forces from the forest and set them loose on Valley Port. Loki, himself, had no interest in pillaging the village, so he withdrew to the comforts of his cabin. His drudge had recovered from his earlier feeding and was sitting quietly on her cushions, eating a piece of cured meat and drinking water. He had thought of distracting himself with her, but decided his mood was too unpredictable and he didn’t want to deal with finding another drudge for the journey back to Asgard. 

He was feeling restless. He was so close to fulfilling his destiny. The Chosen One had been within his reach, if only those wretched Lycan’s hadn’t been standing in his way. Loki turned to the girl sitting on the cushions. “Girl, go fetch Thor and my council, tell them I wish to speak with them,” he commanded. With a nod, the young woman stood up and left his cabin. As he waited for his council to arrive, Loki pulled a rolled up parchment from a barrel sitting in the corner and spread it out on his desk. Finding a piece of charcoal, Loki marked the area he knew as the borders to the Pack Territory. From his visit to the territory earlier that night, Loki knew the Lycan’s patrolled out a half mile in every direction from the borders. He was sure this information could be used in his favor. A knock on the cabin door interrupted his concentration. 

“Enter,” he yelled.

The door opened and four men walked in. The first was a tall, incredibly muscular blonde man with ocean blue eyes. The second man was less brawny, but equally blonde. The third man was very large with long brown hair and an impressive beard. The fourth was lean and shorter than the others with long black hair. They bowed their head as greeting before standing around the desk.

“How can we be of service?” Asked the large blonde man.

“I found her, Thor,” Loki said. “She’s being kept by a pack of Lycans. I’ve called the four of you to help me come up with a way to extract my Treasure from them.”

The men nodded, looking down at the map. They recognized the severity of the situation. Lycan’s were sworn enemies of Vampires, believing the vampire Goddess, Sanguinaris went against all that is good in nature. Lycan’s believed they were beings chosen by Nature to protect the realms. If the Lycan’s had their Chosen One the chances of them killing her to keep her from the vampires were pretty high. Loki and his council would have to move quickly, and wisely, if they were to have the Chosen One. 

“Sire, do we know how many patrol the territory borders and how far out they go?” asked the bearded man. 

“I noticed the patrol only goes out half a mile from the border,” Loki grumbled. “The Jeger have been instructed to watch how the Lycan’s patrol, when and where. As well as watch the daily activities of the pack. I got a good look at the glade those dogs lay claim to. No crops, no water source, barely any livestock. They must send groups out to collect supplies, food and water. If we learn their schedule, we can use that to our advantage.” He pointed to a lake to the south-west of the Lycan territory. “I would assume they get their water and some food from this lake. It’s fed by a small river running from the mountains to the north.”

“If the Jeger confirm this, we can set some traps around the lake,” the brawny blonde said. “Perhaps, if we trap enough of their pack we can trade for the girl.”

“Not a terrible idea. But not a complete one either, brother,” Loki replied. “If we intend to trade for the girl, we need something more than a couple of hunters and gatherers.”

“If we managed to find her away from the pack, you could compel her to follow you,” the second blonde man stated. “Perhaps, we should look into ways to lure her out of the territory.”

“No, I tried compulsion when I was visiting the Lycan’s this evening. It didn’t work.” Loki’s teeth were bared in an angry grimace. “I do remember the legends stating the Chosen One may not be susceptible to Vampiric Suggestion. It appears to be accurate. Which means I shall have to rely on other ways to charm the girl if she is to give herself willingly to me. We have no time to lose. The day for the ritual is only two weeks from tonight.” 

The men continued discussing their snares and traps. They planned until just before dawn, when Loki dismissed his council. They’d managed to come up with enough of a plan to work with nearly any variable the Jeger might discover.

~~~~~~~

Aerilyn found it difficult to sleep in the unfamiliar cottage, in the rough bed. What little sleep she did get was plagued by dreams of her family being tortured by the vampire king. Or worse, she would see herself being tortured and bled dry by the cruel king. It was early morning, the dawn sun barely breaking through the canopy of the forest, when Aerilyn decided to get out of bed and leave the cottage. James was sleeping on the floor in front of the hearth. He had a fur pulled over his head, but his torso was exposed. Aerilyn had felt uncomfortable sitting in his bed, waiting for him to wake, so she decided to leave and explore some. Once she was outside, the fresh, cool morning air clearing her head, she realized where she was. A Pack of Lycans had taken her in, with the promise to protect her. But could she really trust them any more than the vampires? She walked around the glade, amazed at how the whole area had been cleaned up from the previous night's events. Her mind swept back of the previous day. The thunderstorm that brought the vampires to N’jod. Her family had been taken captive and her home burned to the ground by the same vampires. Because of her. Because of some silly prophecy made several hundred years before she was born. Aerilyn kicked at a small rock on the ground as she thought over the prophecy Nick had told her the night before. Having red hair and lavender eyes made her and her family a target. How could a few simple words uttered a long time ago ruin her young life. She started walking towards the south edge of the clearing. Not really thinking about where she was going as much as trying to figure out why she had thought to stay. It was common knowledge that vampires and Lycans are enemies. No one knows why. There are many theories- some claiming the Lycan gods and the vampire gods are the root cause of the feud, others claiming vampires are an abomination against nature and Lycans are the protectors of nature, still others claiming it’s just a power game. She’d heard all sorts of stories. But that’s all it ever was, stories. She had never met a Lycan. Had never seen a vampire. In her nineteen years, she’d never thought to be sleeping in the bed of a Lycan, or being hunted by the Vampire King.

Looking up at the sky, Aerilyn stopped just before the treeline of the glade. The sky was still dark, with just the beginning reaches of the sun waving over the tips of the trees. Clouds were smeared over the sky, light and fluffy looking, just starting to turn white as the day broke over the clearing in the forest. Just as Aerilyn was about to take a step into the forest, a hand wrapped itself around her wrist. With a startled shriek, Aerilyn turned around, thinking she’d have to fight off a vampire, again. Instead, she found James standing before her. 

“You shouldn’t leave the clearing,” he said. His blue eyes were hard and his lips were pursed together in a disapproving manner. 

“I was just walking,” Aerilyn said defensively. She tried to pull her hand from James’s grasp, but he wouldn’t let go.

“It’s not safe to just walk around,” he said. “A vampire can be a mile away, but if he picks up your scent he could be on you in a matter of minutes. The pack territory masks your scent enough that they can’t be sure of where you are within the glade, but if you step beyond our borders, the vampires Loki has stationed out there waiting for you will find you right away. You have to stay here.”

“But it’s day time,” she said quietly.

“That doesn’t matter. Loki has humans to work for him during the day. They may not have the same senses or speed, but they would have surely been stationed close enough to make leaving the glade a terrible idea.”

Aerilyn felt a twist in her stomach. She didn’t like being told she had to stay within the clearing. Something about this whole situation with the Lycans made her uncomfortable. But she couldn’t do anything about it, so she nodded and let James pull her back to his cottage.

“I’m sorry,” James said when they were back inside his cottage. “I didn’t mean to frighten you. I was startled when you were gone when I woke up. I was afraid something had happened. Maybe Loki had come back and slaughtered the Pack to get to you.” 

“It’s okay. I guess I understand why I should stay put. I just... I... “ Aerilyn stopped. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling. Or how to explain it. She looked up at James. “I won’t go anywhere, I promise.”

“Thank you.” James let out a sigh of relief and pulled Aerilyn into a tight hug. Caught off guard by the sudden embrace, she just stood, rigidly, waiting for him to let go. When he finally did relax the embrace, he didn’t look sheepish and embarrassed by his sudden intimate reaction. Instead, Aerilyn saw a deep, hungry look in his darkening eyes that made her heart start to pound and her breath catch in her throat. Noticing her reaction, James dropped his arms from their circle around her waist and shifted his eyes to look over her shoulder.

“The cooks should be starting breakfast soon,” James said. He took a few steps away from Aerilyn. “How did you sleep, last night?”

“Um, not well,” she replied, trying to find something with which to occupy herself. 

“I guess that’s to be expected considering the kind of day you had.”

Aerilyn jumped when they heard a knock on the door. 

“It’s okay, it’s just Matt,” James said with a small smile. Aerilyn just nodded her head and found her way to sit on one of the chairs in front of the hearth. James let Matt into the cottage.

“Good morning, Aerilyn,” Matt said cheerily. He sat next to her on the other chair. “How did you sleep?”

“Not well, apparently,” James said from beside a wardrobe next to the bed. 

“I can understand that. Yesterday was a difficult day for you.” Matt gave Aerilyn a small, sympathetic smile. 

“Difficult is one way to describe it,” Aerilyn mumbled, stifling a yawn behind her hand. 

“After breakfast, Nick has asked us to join him for a council meeting,” Matt said to James. He turned his eyes to Aerilyn. “Phil will show you around and help you get settled. After the council meeting, James and I will help you find a more permanent place to stay.”

“Okay.” Aerilyn felt a weird tightness in her stomach as she thought about what Matt said. A more permanent place to stay. Was that really what she wanted? No, she thought. I want to go home. I want my family back, safe, and I want to go home.

 

~~~~~~~

Loki was having trouble sleeping. He had dismissed his council an hour before dawn so they could find a drudge and return to their cabins. His own drudge had come back to his cabin just before the first rays of sun hit the deck of the ship. But he wasn’t interested in feeding from her. And found himself less interested in satisfying his other urges. He instructed his drudge to leave and come back at mid-day. 

Loki attempted to sleep, but his mind was not interested in rest. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. The terrified way she looked at him. Those beautiful pale eyes welling with tears when he mentioned her family. Lush, full lips trembling as she tried to hold back her sobs. Loki opened his eyes. Thinking about the girl was not helping to calm him. It was, in fact, making him feel more agitated and excited. He knew she’d be young, the prophecy had stated she’d be pure and untouched. But by his estimate she couldn’t have seen more than 20 summers.

With a sigh, Loki rolled off the bed. He needed to find something to occupy his mind or he would never find rest. He wandered over to his desk and looked over the plans he had made with his council. For their plans to work, he first must hear back from the four Jeger’s he’s sent to the forest to track the comings and goings of the pack. With that information, they would create snares and traps in designated areas, with the hopes to capture enough of the pack to trade for the girl. Even if Nick didn’t want to trade, the rest of the pack will demand he do something to get their people back. Loki doesn’t expect Nick to willingly trade. There’s no doubt Nick was familiar with the prophecy and what the girl means to the Vampire King. Loki does expect others within the pack to demand action against the vampires to get their people back. If Loki could draw the majority of the pack from the territory, his people could retrieve the girl and bring her back to him. 

Bring her back to Loki. He couldn’t stop the smile that appeared at the thought of having her in his cabin for the two day voyage back to Asgard. Looking around his cabin, however, had his smile fading quickly. It wasn’t a very well kept cabin. Blood stained the floorboards in several spots. His bed was small, only big enough for himself. His desk was cluttered and his chair was rickety and barely held his weight. Thick, black curtains were nailed around the windows to keep all sunlight from shining through. There was only one oil lamp illuminating the dark cabin. Loki always relied on his ability to see in the dark. This cabin was not fit to entertain such a beauty as the girl. Figuring it would take all night for his crew to create the snares and traps, and all day for them to capture anyone from the pack, than another evening of ‘negotiations’ with Nick before Nick was forced to set out against the vampires, Loki had maybe three days to have his cabin cleaned and ready to receive his treasured guest. 

With nothing else to do with himself, he decided to start straightening his desk. When his drudge returned, he’d order her to scrub the floor and make his bed. He would also have to send some of his human drudge or Jeger out to stock up on supplies for the girl. Proper clothing, food, drink and other amenities. He would ensure her comfort for their journey back to Asgard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delayed update. I have been working with a lot of personal concerns, which have unfortunately created a bit of writers block. Hopefully, I have found my way back and will find a happy balance between real life and hobbies. I hope you are still willing to continue this story with me. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After breakfast, Phil took Aerilyn back to the bath house and offered her some time to get cleaned up while he scouted for some new clothes for her. Aerilyn watched Nick, James, Matt, Maria and Natasha walk into the longhouse. They were going to hold a council meeting to discuss what to do regarding Aerilyn and the vampires. It was an uncomfortable feeling having complete strangers decide her fate. She wanted to sit in on the meeting and have a say in what happened. But she was perceptive enough to know that would not sit well with the Alpha. It may even disrupt the whole pack in some way. 

As Phil walked her to the bath house, she noticed many men and women giving her accusing and angry glares. Phil tried to pass it off as them just being skeptical of a newcomer, but she knew it was because they all knew her presence brought danger to their pack. The guilt she had been feeling since the night before was crawling deeper into her thoughts, making her stomach twist in uncomfortable knots. She was either going to have to find a way to be useful to the pack, or find a way she could leave the pack without the vampires finding her.

~~~~~~~~

“The girl can’t stay here, Nick, it’s too dangerous for the pack,” Maria said.

“She has nowhere else to go,” James replied.

“She must be kept from the vampires,” Nick explained. “We are the only ones who can keep her from being used by them. If we send her away, they will find her and they will complete their rituals to become sun walkers. And we can’t let that happen.”

“So kill her and be done with it,” Natasha said, as if the answer was obvious.

“We can’t just kill her, Nat. That’s cruel. It’s not her fault the vampires are after her blood. She’s just a scared woman in a very unfortunate situation,” James countered.

“Than lock her in the cell and convince the vampires she’s run off,” Natasha snapped.

James was clearly getting angry with Natasha’s blunt and dismissive nature. But Matt beat him to a response. 

“We are protectors. She was brought to us because she require protection. We can’t simply lock her up and throw away the key,” Matt growled.

“Enough!” Nick hissed. He waited for everyone to show signs of the council members calming down before continuing. “I will not kill her, and I will not order her be locked away. She has done nothing to deserve such actions. Maria is right, her being here does put the pack in danger. But if Loki were to have her, that would put all the realms in danger. It’s a delicate situation. We need to examine every facet of it to find the right balance and ensure everyone’s safety.”

“Agreed,” James and Matt said together. Natasha looked indifferent and Maria looked annoyed.

“For today, we go about our routines. I’ve asked Sam to set up security patrols to go with anyone going into the forest. He is setting up extra men to patrol the borders as well,” Nick explained. 

The council continued to discuss the situation and the best way they could guard Aerilyn. After some debate, James agreed to be her personal protector. Nick told him to keep her within the borders of the territory, but allow her to explore as she wanted. Nick thought if she felt like a prisoner, she may try to leave, and that would end with disaster.

~~~~~~~

The Jeger arrived back on the ship as dusk fell. The four men had spent the day watching and tracking the daily routines of the pack. 

“It’s pretty much as one might expect, Master,” Scott said. “Three men and three women leave the territory early in the morning and venture to the lake to the south. After the mid-day meal, two men and two women take the children of the pack into the forest for what appears to be educational purposes - tracking and identifying type stuff. They stay out until it’s time to start the evening meal. By then, the men and women at the lake have returned with water, fruit, nuts and fish. We did see others throughout the forest, patrolling and hunting, but nothing significant. By the evening meal, all Lycans and kin are back within the borders. T’challa stayed around the territory to watch the girl. She seems to be personally guarded by the Second Alpha.”

Loki had Scott mark the most trafficked areas outside the pack territory. There were three paths leading from the Lycan’s glade to the lake. And the pack-pups seemed to follow marked areas during their excursions as well. 

“Tell Thor and the others I wish to see them as soon as the sun is down,” Loki said to Scott by way of dismissal.

Scott bowed before leaving.

Minutes after sundown, the four men of Loki’s council arrived at this cabin. 

“You’ve been cleaning?” Thor asked as soon as he stepped into the cabin.

“I realized this afternoon I can not have my future bride staying in such an unkempt room for two days,” Loki explained. He brought the men over to the map on his desk. He pointed out the areas Scott had shown him. “Send out men to lay the traps here and here. The more we get, the better. If we get the children... well, Lycan’s believe their children to be precious. If we had a number of them to trade, even Nick couldn’t afford to say no. I want the traps to be ready by morning. Make sure the Jeger are set to watch the traps. I want them to bring us as many captives as possible as soon as they are snared.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Thor said. The other three men left almost immediately to set out on Loki’s orders. Thor, however, remained behind. “What are you planning to do tonight, brother?”

“First, I will speak with her family and learn everything I can about the girl,” Loki replied. “Then I will make my way back to the glade to watch her for the night. I wish to see her again.”

“Her family can wait, the girl will be retiring soon,” Thor advised. Loki thought for a moment, then nodded. “May I join you?” Thor asked.

Loki retrieved his cloak from a hook next to the door. “Of course.”

~~~~~~~

Aerilyn spent the better part of the day with Phil. He introduced her to the cooks- three men and two women who were responsible for cooking morning meal, mid-day meal and evening meal. The pack has a special group of men and women who educate the children of the pack. A group of eight men and six women were building a new cottage when Phil brought Aerilyn over to meet them. He explained these men and women were responsible for building and fixing all the cottages, the longhouse, the bath house and the kitchen house. According to Phil, the cottage they were currently building was for Aerilyn.

Aerilyn met the men and women who went into the forest to hunt, to gather and to bring fish and water back from the lake. She met the men and women who travel to the nearby village to buy supplies and sell the goods others in the pack make. Everyone seemed to have a purpose within the pack. And more astonishingly, not everyone was a Lycan. Some of the men and women living in the territory are humans. Phil explained how these humans are Kinfolk, not all Lycan’s have Lycan children. And no all Lycan’s marry other Lycan’s. If a Lycan marries a human, that human’s whole family becomes Kinfolk and moves into the pack’s territory to become productive members of the pack. Aerilyn was rather impressed with how involved everyone was in pack life. It was a lot like the farm she’d grown up on. Everyone had a job, or several jobs depending on the day, the season or sometimes just the weather. Aerilyn wondered if, since it looked like she might be staying for a while, the pack would find a job for her. Back on the farm she cooked for the rest of the family, and quite enjoyed it. She also helped tend to the family’s personal vegetable and flower gardens. The livestock, however, never really seemed to be calm in her presence. 

Aerilyn found herself asking if she could help prepare the evening meal. The cooks shrugged and asked if she had any particular skills or talents with fish and potatoes. With a smile, she confirmed she knew how to prepare a number of different fish in a number of different ways and potatoes were her favorite. She’d been working with the cooks for nearly two hours when James and Matt found her. Happy she’d found something to occupy herself with, they left her to continue her work.

Aerilyn was sitting next to Nick and James again during the evening meal. They talked to her about her day.

“Your cottage should be ready for you by mid-day tomorrow,” James explained. “So, unless you object, you’ll be staying with me again, tonight.”

“Oh, thank you, that would be fine,” Aerilyn replied. 

The evening meal seemed to be the longest lasting meal, starting before dusk and lasting until after the sun had fully set. Aerilyn watched as the people mingled and conversed. The children played. Men and women drank and sang and played music. This is when the pack came together and enjoyed the fruits of their labors of the day. Aerilyn quite enjoyed watching the revelry. 

A couple dozen vampires would never go unnoticed coming near the territory. But two vampires flitting from tree to tree, making no sounds and hiding in shadows made it right up to the border of the glade. Loki and Thor sat on a thick branch, watching the Lycan’s finish their evening meal. The sun had set nearly an hour ago, but the pack was still gathered, enjoying each other’s company. A large fire was lit in the center of the communal eating area, and off to the side were men and women playing some ragged looking instruments. It was clear to both vampires the Lycan’s were not trained with their instruments, but they managed to tinker out a medium paced melody. 

“There she is,” Loki said in a voice so low only Thor could have heard it. He pointed to a table near the entrance of the longhouse where Aerilyn was sitting with James, Matt and Nick. “My Treasure.”

“By the Goddess,” Thor mumbled. He had seen the drawing of the girl. The one from the prophecy, the many Loki had drawn over the years from visions he’d had. But nothing compared to the reality of her. Her long blood-red hair cascaded in loose waves down her back. Even from this far away, Thor could see the hypnotic allure of her pale lavender eyes. She was a delicate little creature, but not overly skinny or lanky. Long arms and legs were toned from years of farm labor. Her hips were a tad wide, giving her waist and backside a slight, but sensual curve. 

“I know. When I saw her last night it took a considerable about of willpower not take her right then and there. She is exquisite, is she not?” Loki relished the idea he would soon possess such a Treasure. Thor’s reaction was exactly what Loki hoped to hear from all the other’s when she was by his side.

The two stayed in the tree, watching Aerilyn’s interactions with the Lycan’s. After a while, the Second Alpha grabbed Aerilyn’s hand and pulled her towards the central fire where others were dancing and carrying on. Thor felt Loki shift on the tree branch next to him. Sparing a glance at the Vampire King, Thor saw the harshest of grimaces on Loki’s face. Thor put a hand on his brother’s arm, attempting to keep Loki from doing something drastic. It was clear he was becoming possessive of the girl and did not enjoy seeing another dance with her. 

Aerilyn wasn’t overly fond of dancing, but James was very insistent. He pulled her over to the fire. Placing one hand on her hip, he took her other hand in his and began swaying in time to the music. It was calm and rhythmic. Almost relaxing. He didn’t force her to stand closer than she was comfortable with, didn’t try to twirl her around. He just held her gently, swaying back and forth. 

Loki felt a stab of jealously as James said something that made Aerilyn laugh. She responded and hugged James. Loki turned away. 

“Perhaps, we should return before our presence is noticed,” Thor said. Loki nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~

“Tell me about the girl,” Loki said calmly.

He was sitting on a weathered, wooden chair outside a holding cell in the bottom of the Brig ship. Inside the iron-barred cell were Aerilyn’s family. Everyone of them were now awake. They were huddled together in the back of the cell. Tony still had dried blood on his face. Pepper was shivering from the perpetually damp and soiled dress she’d been wearing since the thunderstorm. Clint, Steve and Bruce were sporting various wounds and bruises. No one spoke.

“She’s been taken in by the Lycan’s in the forest north of your farm,” he continued. Tony and Steve both suddenly looked relieved. Pepper looked more frightened. Bruce and Clint continued to be expressionless. 

“Very well,” Loki said. He focused on the whole group. Suddenly, the demeanor of the whole Stark Family changed. Pepper stopped shivering. Tony, Bruce, Clint and Steve seemed to shrug off their anger. “What are her favorite foods?”

“She like’s strawberries and cream,” Steve said.  
“And cheese bread,” Bruce replied. 

“She loves chocolate and cow’s milk. Not goat’s milk,” Pepper explained. 

The family added a few more items to the Favorite Foods list. Loki asked many questions, using compulsion to get answers. He asked about her favorite colors, her favorite pastimes and hobbies and anything else he thought he could use to woo his would-be bride. When he felt he had gotten all the information he needed, he left the family to continue shivering in the dank cell.

It was a few hours before dawn when Thor found Loki standing on the Stern Deck, looking out of the water. 

“Brother, the Jeger have returned. All the traps are in place, as well as our men,” Thor announced. 

Loki turned to him, a small, satisfied smile dancing across his lips. “Perfect.”


	7. Author's Note

I swear to have another chapter up in a few days. I have had a lot of personal concerns creating a deep writers block, but I think I'm coming out of it. I have been working on a chapter, and though it's not great, I believe it will lead into much better things to come. Please hang in there. And thank you for your endearing support and continuation of reading this story.


	8. Chapter 8

The following day Loki spent continuing to clean his cabin. He had sent several drudge to the port market with a list he’d compiled after speaking with the girl’s family. The list consisted of food, clothing and enough supplies to last a week for her. He knew once they returned to Asgard, he would have to send for more supplies and food, but he wanted to make sure his Treasure was comfortable right from the start.

He had also asked the drudge to bring back as many pillows and blankets as they could find. Loki knew the lack of sunlight allowed in his castle in Asgard meant there was a deep chill set into the halls and chambers, and the drafts were down right freezing at times. Loki had sent a raven back to the castle to let his commanders know he’d found the girl and that he expect the castle to be clean and ready to receive it’s Queen by the end of the week. He was in fair spirits, as he swept about his cabin, considering all the things he’d gone through to find his Treasure. Searching for centuries only to be met with disappointment again and again. But now he’d found her. There was nothing that could stop him now he had found her.

Loki had managed to find rest sometime after midday and was awakened just as dusk was falling by a knock on his cabin door.

“Enter,” he yelled from his bed.

Thor threw the door open with great enthusiasm. “Brother! It’s glorious!”  
Loki ran a hand over his face as he sat up in bed, not noticing or caring that he was wearing nothing but a thin bed sheet from the waist down. He looked over at the great blonde vampire questioningly. “What is?”

“The traps worked wonderfully! Better than we could have imagined! The Jeger brought more than twenty Lycans. Men, women and children, all in the cells in the hold. It’s a sight to be sure!”

“That many already?” Loki looked suspicious. He threw on a pair of leather pants and a tunic before following Thor out of the cabin. 

The two made their way down to the bottom of the ship, where they were met with a stunning sight. The Brig had four iron-barred holding cells located within the bottom level. All four cells were filled beyond comfort with men, women and children. The Stark Family was huddled together, unsure of what was going on. The Lycans were much more stoic. Not even the youngest of the children seemed to be upset enough to cry. Loki did a quick head count and realized there were 22 Lycans. He turned to his brother with a triumphant smile.

“Tell the Jeger to cease with the traps. I will go have a chat with Nick to negotiate the release of his people,” Loki explained. Thor nodded before vanishing back up the stairs to the main deck. Loki gave the Lycans one last once-over before heading back to his cabin.

After taking his time washing and donning his armor, Loki stepped out of his cabin to find Thor, and the rest of his council. He explained his plan as he had them ready long boats to go ashore. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The day seemed to fly by for Aerilyn. She woke up early to help with the preparation of breakfast. After the meal was served, she asked if she could go sit in on some of the lessons with the pups. James, Matt and Phil checked in on her from time to time, but found she had a knack for staying busy and generally being helpful. It was after the midday meal when Natasha asked to speak with Nick and James.

“None of the water bearers or fishers have come back,” she said. “And the school of scout-pups haven’t returned, either. We are missing nearly fifteen people from the pack. And the numbers keep going up.”

“The vampires,” Nick said. “Where are our patrols? Why haven’t they found anything?”

“None have reported back. Probably also taken.”

“Dammit,” James hissed. “What are we going to do?” He looked to Nick. “You know why they were taken. Bargaining chips to use against us having Aerilyn.”

“I know,” Nick confirmed. 

“What are we going to do?” James asked again.

At dinner, Nick told the pack of their missing mates. Aerilyn felt extremely guilty and excused herself almost immediately. James wanted to go after her but knew he had pack responsibilities to attend. He watched as she disappeared into her cottage before returning his attention to Nick, who had dismissed the majority of the pack back to their nightly routines. He had his council regroup inside the longhouse. 

“I expect Loki and his followers to show up soon to negotiate the release of our people in return for the Stark girl,” Nick said once everyone was seated.

“We can’t let him have her,” Maria retorted. 

“We can’t leave our people’s fate to the vampires, either,” Natasha snarled.

“No. We can’t do either. We will go and get our people, and keep Aerilyn safe, away from the vampires,” Nick explained. “James and Natasha will stay here with a group of lovec to maintain the safety of the pack. Matt, Maria, Sam and I will take the rest and free our people from the vampire ship near Valley Port. Loki and his vampires are likely to come here looking for the girl, James, take her out into the forest for the night. While he and his crew are gone the ship will be down to a skeleton crew and we can easily take our people back. Maybe even get the other Starks out.”

The rest nodded. James left the longhouse and walked over to Aerilyn’s cottage. He knocked quietly on the door and waited for her to answer. 

Aerilyn looked as she had been crying, when she answered the door. James stepped in quickly. “What’s wrong? Are you ill?” he asked, placing one hand on her shoulder and the other to cup her cheek.

“Those people, your friends, are being held prisoner because of me,” she whispered, another tear streaking down her cheek.

“Nick and the others are going to get them now,” James said, reassuringly. “I’m going to take you camping in the woods tonight, so you aren’t here when Loki comes to negotiate. Okay?”

Aerilyn just nodded. She didn’t want to be anywhere near the Vampire King. Though she wasn’t thrilled by the idea of sleeping out in the forest, it seemed safer than being in the area when Loki appeared. 

James helped her find a few blankets and pillows to take into the forest before leading her south- east, away from the territory towards the lake. She was quiet as they walked, trying to memorize any small detail that could lead her back if she needed to come back without James. Though she hoped that was never going to be needed.

~~~~~~~~~

Loki, Thor and twenty vampires approached the edge of the territory quietly. There was quite a gathering happening around the outside of the longhouse. Loki instructed his men to surround the clearing and wait for him. He could see Nick, James and a large number of Lycans were missing from the territory. The red haired woman, and several of the Kin folk were cleaning up and going about their nightly routines. But his Treasure was also missing. 

“She’s not here,” he whispered to Thor. He pulled a scrap of fabric from the pocket inside his leather jacket and handed it to his brother. “That is a piece of her dress. Her scent is faint, but it still clings to it. The others can deal with this group. You and I will find her. Come.”

Loki quickly relayed his instructions to the rest of the vampires before setting off into the woods. 

The moon was nearing its apex for the night by the time Loki and Thor saw the light of a fire burning just beyond a cluster of trees. The two took to the branches and flit quietly to the edge of a small clearing. There were two beings sitting around a small fire, talking quietly. Loki recognized the scent of his Treasure, though he couldn’t see her with her back turned and the glare of the fire behind her. The man next to her was undoubtedly James. Neither looked prepared for visitors, which gave the vampires the upper hand. 

Loki and Thor silently dropped from the trees. “I don't want to scare her. She may hurt herself if she becomes scared. One Lycan and one young human girl are no match for the two of us. Follow my lead,” Loki whispered. Thor nodded his agreement. Loki left Thor standing in the shadows behind the pair by the fire while he moved around to the other side of the small camp. 

James was pointing up in the sky, talking softly to Aerilyn about one of the brightest stars they could see. Just as he was about to bring her attention to another, smaller cluster of stars, he heard movement in the trees in front of them. He slowly stood up, pulling Aerilyn to her feet as well, as a dark figure emerged from the shadow of the trees. Aerilyn gasped audibly and tucked herself behind James as Loki became visible in the fire light.

“Good evening, dear one,” Loki purred. “It’s so nice to see you away from that stifling pack.” He continued to stalk forward towards the fire, causing James and Aerilyn to move backwards. Loki stopped a few feet from the fire, hands behind his back, staring intensely at Aerilyn. James pushed her behind him, trying to shield her as much as possible from Loki’s glare.

“You can’t have her,” James snarled. He continued to back them towards the tree line behind them. His only thought to get Aerilyn to the trees, have her run while he makes himself a distraction. Aerilyn let James guide her further from the fire, trying her best not to look at the imposing vampire figure standing before them. “Aerilyn,” James whispered so low she barely heard it. “When I tell you, run as far into the eastern woods as you can get without stopping.There is a village on the other side of the lake.” James didn’t have to look at her to know she nodded in agreement. 

“Tell me, mutt, do you really think I came alone? If she manages to run, I will find her, again.” Loki stated. He looked from James to the small woman standing behind him. Then his eyes focused on something just behind the two, and he smirks. James glanced behind them and saw Thor standing there. James stopped backing up, turning his attention back to the vampire in front of them. Loki was smiling victoriously, moving around the fire slowly, in a manner that reminded Aerilyn of a predator. He was looking directly at her, and though she was desperately scared, she couldn’t look away. “This could go a lot easier for both of you if you just tell the mutt to stand down and you come with me,” Loki said to her. Aerilyn fought the urge to reply, knowing engaging with him would only goad him further. 

When she was finally able to pull her gaze away from Loki’s, she felt a rush of wind and felt a powerful push against her side, sending her flying. As she landed, roughly on the ground near the treeline to the west of the camp, she saw James charging Loki, and Thor charging James.

As James and Loki clashed against each other, James yelled out to Aerilyn, “RUN!” 

James turned his full attention to fighting Loki and Thor, distracting them so Aerilyn could get away. He grappled with Loki while Thor came up behind him and pulled him off. James went flying backwards, but recovered quickly and landed on his feet. He lunged forward, cutting Loki off from darting in the direction Aerilyn had gone. James was powerful, but not as powerful as two vampires. Though he got quite a few good hits and kicks to both targets, he was soon beaten. Thor had James pinned to a tree by his throat. Loki stood next to Thor, watching James slowly lose consciousness from lack of oxygen. 

“You should have just given us the girl, you might have survived,” Loki sneered.

Just before Thor could squeeze the rest of the life from James, a flaming log smacked into the back of Thor’s head. Confused and startled by the attack, Thor dropped James to the ground as he and Loki turned around, wildly looking for the one who threw the log. Standing next to the camp fire was Aerilyn with a long, thick stick in her hands. The bottom of the stick was forked and she had another flaming log tipped out of the fire pit. With a surprising amount of dexterity, Aerilyn skillfully flipped the burning wood onto the forked part of the stick and launched it towards Thor.   
The log flew through the air, striking Thor in the chest. Upon hitting his armored body, the log shattered into burning splinters. Having forgotten the fallen Lycan, Thor took a few steps towards Aerilyn before Loki stopped him. Loki looked Aerilyn over with amusement. He watched as she went for another log from the fire, her attention momentarily distracted as she worked. Loki moved with silent speed, finding his way to stand behind Aerilyn. When she had maneuvered a log from the fire Aerilyn finally looked up, only to see a smirking Thor standing a few feet closer to her. 

With a gasp, Aerilyn spun around, her log-tossing stick poised to strike the being she knew was behind her. But Loki was expecting such a reaction and was able to catch the stick midair and pulled it from her hands. He let the stick fall to the ground add he regarded the small, frightened woman in front of him. 

He put his hands up in an attempt to look less menacing. “I mean you no harm, dear one,” he said softly. He took a slow step towards Aerilyn, causing her to take a step back. A gentle smile played on his lips as he took another step, watching her take another step. She looked at Loki with wide, fearful eyes, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his. He held her gaze as he deliberately pushed her back, without actually touching her. He stopped when Aerilyn’s back met with something solid behind her. Before she could react, two large, firm hands closed around her upper arms and held her in place. Loki approached her with caution, trying to resist his nature of just taking what he wanted, consequences be damned. When he was less than a foot in front of her, and she had to crane her neck up to continue keeping eye contact, he reached into a hidden pocket inside his armor and brought out a small pouch. 

For whatever reason, Aerilyn found she couldn’t break eye contact with the vampire in front of her. She wanted to. Desperately. Her brain was screaming at her to move, to look away, to fight against the hands holding her in place. But her body couldn’t move. Wouldn’t move. The absolute panic and fear of what was happening, of the being in front of her, had seeped into every cell in her body and it was just shutting down. Even the tears welling in her eyes couldn’t find a way to escape. Her whole body was tense against Thor’s chest as he firmly, but gently, held her against him. Loki could taste the fear rolling off her as he stood in front of her. He saw the unshed tears in her pale eyes and watched the color drain from her face. Opening the pouch, Loki poured a pinch of white dust into his palm.

“I know you are frightened,” he said gently. “I know nothing I say right now will make you feel better, but I promise I will not let any harm befall you. Now that you are mine, I will protect you forever.” He carefully blew across his palm, the crystallized dust swirled in the air in front of Aerilyn’s face. He blew one more time, and her reaction was instant. She tried to avoid breathing in the dust, but was unsuccessful. Her nose twitched and her mouth felt suddenly dry, but before she could shake the tingling feeling away, Aerilyn felt herself go very rigid, then limp. Had it not been for Thor’s firm grasp on her she would have surely fallen to the ground. 

Just before a peaceful blackness took her into unconsciousness, she was swept up in Loki’s arms and she heard he whisper against her temple, “Let’s get you home, my Queen.”


End file.
